Resident Evil: The Truth About Everything
by sarah.amazing.88
Summary: all of us saw resident evil's movies but what happens if a mysterious man named Ryan come to this crazy world, and make it upside - down; follow this story as you will see the truth about everything that happened in resident evil's universe;rated K but the rate will go up in a few chapters;(weskerXoc) mpreg,in a few chapters mature,(aliceXcarlos)
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Resident Evil: The Truth About Everything**

 **Chapter One: The Meeting**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Resident Evil, All the Characters Belongs To Capcom except My OCs, I**

 **Don't Gain Anything from It except Having Fun and Write My Fantasies, the rate is K but it will go**

 **Up to M in a few Chapters; and if my story is too much or less, please tell me and OH don't forget**

 **About REVIEWS**

 **Now Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Alice's point of view**_

Still wandering in the desert, after encountering with a group of crazy people who wanted to have

fun, I went to a gas station, I felt sorry for killing a zombie named Stevie but the world is cruel and

You have to do, what you have to do; anyway, I checked the gas station and like I was suspecting, it

Was dead empty, I was going away when I sensed something inside the store, I immediately grabbed

My gun and walked inside the store, while I was walking, I suspected the door beyond the store, so I

Opened it, to my surprise there was a dead body hanging there and insects were digesting the poor

Body, the smell was horrible so I covered my nose; before I leave I noticed a notebook so I grabbed it

Quick and got out of there, I raided on my motorcycle and read the notebook' oh my god' I was

Shocked, is it really possible?, is arcadia a place without infection, but if it's true I should reach the

Convoy soon before they get too far, I drove to the direction were they went

* * *

 _ **Clair Redfield' point of view**_

'Oh man… I can't believe, we ran out of smokes… even Carlos doesn't have any' I sighed

"Yeah guys… it really is the end of the world" L.J said sadly by walkie talkie

After an hour we arrived at a motel, there was no sign of dead or undead

"Clair looks clear, should we go in?" Carlos said by walkie talkie

"It's your call boys" I agreed that Carlos and L.J go first to check if there are zombies or not

After five minutes I heard several gun shots, so I talked to Carlos by walkie talkie

"What happened? You two okay?" I said with a worried tune

"Yeah it's all right" Carlos said

After that we called Betty to tend to L.J's wounds while others drove beside the motel, the kids got

Out of bus so I told them what I always tell

"Spread out, look of anything of use; gas, food, ammo, you know the drill"

The evening came so kids start the fire and went to Otto to get some food; I went to Otto and saw

Him, teasing a little boy telling him the cat food can is for him, the boy looks at him with an annoyed

Look and Otto gives up

"Just kidding, its pork and beans" says Otto

The little kid sighs and leaves, I walk to Otto to get my food

"Hey"

"What is this huh" he says, knows I'm going to ask him

"Soup, cream of mushroom" he says while he gives others cans

"Bullshit" I couldn't believe it until I looked at the inside and HE WAS RIGHT

"I'll be damned, how did you do that?" I REALLY had to ask

"It's one of my skills, it's a dying art unfortunately, this is the last of them" he looked at me with a

Knowing eyes, I know what he means; it means we don't have much food, thinking of it made me full

So I gave my food to a little girl and walked to Chase and to add more bad lucks, its looks like we are

Going out of fuels, anyway after Carlos put the perimeters all around us, the night came and to add

Another bad luck, the desert storm were coming so we ordered kids to go inside their bus and put

Out the fire, after that I went to the motel's entrance to check again if any unusual thing is there, I

Looked around and to my surprise there was a cigarette box in the room so I approached it and

Opened the door and to my disappointment there was no cigarette, while I closed it, the light stand

Fell from the table and I froze ' calm down Clair, it's just a light stand' I assured myself, I was going

Out Then I heard some voice from one of the motel's room, I quickly grabbed my walkie talkie and

Talked To Carlos

"Carlos come quickly to the motel's entrance, there is something in the motel's room" I said quietly

"Okay" Carlos said

After five minutes Carols came and we searched each room, I was walking toward the room

Numbered 8 when I heard some rustlings, I signaled Carlos and he opened the door slowly while I

Targeted the front, ready to shot some dead zombies but to my surprise I saw a man in his early

Twenties (maybe 20 or 21), moved his arms to the air showing signs of surrendering and with his

Trembling voice says

"Please don't kill me, I beg you!" his body is shaking from fear

I quickly lowered my gun and ran to him

"It's okay, we not gonna hurt you" I said with assurance

Carlos informed others about finding this mystery man, after assuring him that we won't hurt him,

We guided him to the bus and went inside with him, Otto gave him a blanket and fruit can, he ate it

And after a good ten minutes of staring I finally opened my mouth

"Um… my name is Clair Redfield… what's your name?" I said, starting with simple questions then the

Hard questions

"Ryan" he said with an accent, I think it's a British accent, I looked at him again, he had a very light

Blond hair with a very (I REALLY MEAN VERY) blue sky like eyes, his skin was so pale, his body was

Good but not masculine, it was just flat, he wore a white shirt (a little dirt on them) and grey jeans

With grey shoes, in one word good looking (or beautiful, I think)

"What about your last name?" I asked again

"I don't remember" he said sadly

"What you mean by that?" I again, asked because I was curious

"Four years ago, I woke up in a hospital, I was in a city called raccoon city, I was on the ground with a

Wet body AND a wet ground, I don't remember anything beside the daily things people do like using

A technology, cooking, speaking and writing, all I could find about myself was on a paper that

Contained my first name, my blood type and how long I was in a frozen tank that melted and

Allowed me to wake up" he said with a less trembling voice

"H…how long have you been in the tank?" asking while being in a shock with all that information

"About twenty years" he said

"Twenty years?!" Carlos got shocked from his last sentence

"Yes and after that, I got out and found out what is going on out there" he said sadly

"How did you escaped from raccoon city?" after I asked this, he got stressed

"I...um… got to the raccoon city's gates and came out before they closed it on people" he said with a

Stressed voice

"So how did you spend your four years? And how did you spent in the motel without guns or

Anything to defend?" this time, K-mart asked

"Um… I traveled alone and even if I saw survivals, they would ignore me and walk their way, and I

Had a knife which allows me to kill zombies quietly" he asks, annoyed of all this questions

"Well one last question… why did people ignore you?" I asked, being curious

"U...um… they would see me as a weak person, so because I'm not value to them that much, they

Would leave me" he said smiling

"Well okay, but I can assure you that we aren't like them, so don't worry, you can stay with us" I

Smiled, Carlos, K-mart and I went to our cars, while we were going, Carlos asked me something

"He's story reminds me of a girl who was kept in a room like that, but for a day"

"Who?" I asked him

"Just somebody" he didn't tell me and after that he went to his car, K-mart and I went to our car and

Every one slept

* * *

 _ **Albert Wesker's point of view**_

7:00 MP Sunday; location: Tokyo' underground facility

I entered my office room which no one comes and if they DO they would join other dead zombies

I sat on my white chair angrily and sighed

"Sooner or later, that idiot scientist will do something wrong, and if that day comes, I have to kill

Him" I laughed "the world is having fewer humans each day, what I have so much is countless

Scientist who want to be in Dr. Isaacs's position" I smirked

As I was having fun, I looked at the picture frame which was on my office desk

"How much I missed your smile, my one and only love" I smiled sadly and start checking on the

Reports

* * *

 _ **Ryan's point of view**_

I woke up from Otto's orders to lock the windows because there are a massive number of infected

Birds which are strangely staring at us, one of them landed in front of the bus like he's looking for

Someone, we were all frozen in our position, then we heard a sound, the can fell from the child's

Hand and to our horror the bird find out and flayed in circles while calling his friends, I heard Clair's

Voice from the walkie talkie ordering to leave this place, others start the engine, we were going but

Otto stopped because his friend's car were stuck so they run to get inside the bus, after they got

Inside, he drove but he couldn't see anything because the front window was blocked by the birds so

We crushed to the street light and the bus got stuck, they find out that we got stuck so they drove

Toward the back of the bus and made a bridge in the back, the kids were crossing, then

Suddenly the birds grabbed a girl and pulled her away, they flayed but they came back to eat her, I

Couldn't watch her to die so I did what I had to, something that made the other previous survivals to

Stay away from me

* * *

 _ **Carlos Oliverla's point of view**_

A girl fell on the ground and the birds were approaching her but to my surprise, the birds exploded and soon after that, all the birds in the sky exploded too, I was so

shocked and I was searching my surroundings to find the cause of it, at that time I saw Ryan, his eyes were glowing red and blue, and his hair turned the darkest

black I ever saw, after all of them died, he collapsed on the ground, and his hair turned to his same color, and to add another surprise, I heard a voice

"Carlos" I saw Alice, looking at me surprised

"What the hell just did happen?" she asked me being in a shock from what she saw earlier

"I have no idea" I, the same as she, didn't have any idea what just did happen

* * *

 _ **I hope you fans have enjoyed it, my main character is Ryan and his existence made the resident evil's universe completely upside-down, remember**_

 _ **fans don't forget to review and please don't be harsh at me about the story, see you for the next chapter…..byeee!**_


	2. Chapter 2:The Mystery Man

**Resident Evil: The Truth About Everything**

 **Chapter One: The Mystery Man**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Resident Evil, All the Characters Belongs To Capcom except My OCs, I**

 **Don't Gain Anything from It except Having Fun and Write My Fantasies, the rate is K but it will go**

 **Up to M in a few Chapters; and if my story is too much or less, please tell me and OH don't forget**

 **About REVIEWS**

 **Now Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Dr. Isaacs's point of view**_

 **Time: 03:00 PM; Location: North America's Facility**

The white queen called me

"Dr. Isaacs, Another spike in alpha and beta waves detected, it's a little different from the waves that

We received last night, but Forty-five percent probability, that THIS is Project Alice" the white queen

Said with certainty

I quickly went to my computer to see the results

"Triangulate, find her location" I ordered her

She showed me the map of her location

"Impressive, if it is her, her development is extraordinary" I said with an amusement

"Her powers would appear to have grown much more at a geometric rate… since her escape from

Detroit facility and another thing is…." She stopped talking because Mr. Slater came with an angry

Face, he start to nag about my trips to the surface and not getting permission from the chairman; so

I showed him my fun toys, after he saw my highly mutated zombies,

He asked me what I need them for but the white queen entrapped us, by showing us the test subject

87 and her death by one of my mutated zombies, after that he nagged about me being overstepped

My mark so before he leaves I told him something

"If you pick a side… be sure it's the right one" after that I turned around and saw my mutated

Zombie on the screen, Feeling proud and excited to test them on a real tough target

* * *

 _ **Alice's point of view**_

I don't know what to think, first I was heading to the convoy, and I saw infected birds all in the sky,

Then When I ran to reach them, all of the birds exploded in the sky, AND then I saw Carlos and all of

Us Went inside the motel, he introduced me to them and now, we all watching this mystery man

Being Unconscious on the sofa, Carlos explained to us about what he saw

"I think his words about survivals ignoring him because he's weak, is a lie" Otto said jokingly

"Same here" Clair agreed

After good ten minutes of staring, this man, named Ryan opened his eyes and got shocked, well I too

Would be shocked if dozens of eyes were on me

"U...um… is everybody okay?" he said awkwardly

"Yes…do you remember what happened earlier?" Clair asking, getting directly to the point

"Yes…um... If I scaring you, I will leave this place" he said, there was a sadness in his tune

"Like I said to you last night, we are not like them, you can stay with us" she smiled

"Really?" Ryan being shocked from her answer

"However, you have to tell us what happened back then, how did you kill them?" she asked the

Same question that bugged every one of us

"Well I don't know, when I get sad or angry or even happy, my physical form will change, like my hair

Goes black or my eyes changing color or…" he paused

"Or what?" I asked, I wanted to know more about him, 'his background is so much like me' I thought

"Zombies will get the same emotions that I get" he said with a low voice' or his not much like me' I

Thought to myself, and all of them said at the same time

"What?" being extremely shocked by his words

"I know it sounds crazy, I don't know how but zombies ignore me like I'm one of them" he says while

He looks at our shocked faces

"Ignoring you? You mean they don't show violence toward you?" this time, Carlos asked

"Yes, I don't know why but they're respond to my emotions, if I get sad, they will show violence

Toward themselves, if I get angry, they would rip other zombies or humans if they see, and if I get

Happy, they will show no violence even toward themselves or humans" he breathed after saying

Such a long sentence

There was no sound, everyone were quiet, all of them were shocked, and in some of their faces

Were hope, hopes that they will be safe if Ryan have such abilities, every minute that passed, the air

Got thickened and nobody said anything until somebody start talking

"I think his other words about skipping the raccoon city like that, were also a lie" Otto said again

Jokingly, everyone agreed

* * *

 _ **Ryan's point of view**_

We spend the night, the woman that just came, was named Alice; she talked to Clair about a place

Called Arcadia, there is no infection and has survivals with food and supplies, I look at her as she

Talks to Clair, 'she looks familiar to me, were I saw her? I wander…' I thought to myself, Clair agrees

And she discuss it with the people, they all agree, and then the plan on getting more food and gas

Begins, I walk to Clair, Carlos, Alice and the rest of the groups, they all look at me but don't say

Anything except the' hi '

"The foods virtually gone and the track's running on empty" Carlos says with frustration

"I've got a half tank of gas" Mikey says

"Chase?" Carlos asking if Chase even has a Gas

"Shit, I don't even have an empty, I got enough for a hundred miles, tops" Chase said with sadness

"Alright, if we gonna make this trip, we need to resupply" Carlos says while checking the map

"Yup" Chase says

"This are our options, the nearest, safest bet is right here" Carlos pointing a location

"No, it's empty, I tried that" Alice says

Carlos and Mikey were trying to find another location

"Vegas, it's the only place we're sure to find gas and supplies" Clair says, well she's right

But Carlos and others refused because it was very dangerous

"We've drained all small towns in the past six months; we have to hit a big city, plus Ryan is with us,

So our trip will be less dangerous" she smiled while looking at me

"Yeah, it's the only way" Alice says while smiling

I smiled at both of them, they went to their cars to sleep and I slept on the sofa because the children

Were scared of me so it was better to spend the night in there

* * *

 _ **Albert Wesker's point of view**_

He smiles at me while tears fall from his eyes; I thrusting harder into him like his going to disappear

In front of me, a tear falls from my eyes on his pale face

"A…ah…Al" he says with a weak tune

"We will find one and after that, we will always be together, always" I say while making love to him

He puts his arms around my neck and kisses me weakly

"I…ah… I love you Al" he says while he breaths quickly

"I love you too" I kiss him on the forehead

I opened my eyes, remembering the sweet and bitter memory that I kept for years

'This world is cruel, nature is cruel, people are cruel, but weak, it should be stopped and I will be the

One who stops it, I will take their weaknesses by making them a better human, and I, the god of a

New race will take control of them so there will be no cruelties' I thought to myself while repeating

The same words that I told to myself in those years, while I was thinking, I saw a message on my

Computer, the massage was from , saying he wants to meet me; I turned on my high tech

Camera,

"Hello chairman Wesker, I found project Alice" he said with excitement

"You're positive it's her?" I said with doubt

"Sixty-two percent, too great a chance to pass up" he said with confidence

"If it is Project Alice, she's been evading the satellite grid for years" if I catch her, I can get better

Control on this virus and the research will get proceed

"I've re-routed the remaining satellites, we can reacquire the subject. She'll be unaware of

Surveillance; I can have a strike team ready within the hour" he said with a happy tune

"No, We'll establish a positive identification first; one hundred percent" ' I can't let you have her first

So the order I just gave you, will take at least three days which gives me the enough time to take

What I want' I thought to myself while smirking

"The group she's with include known associates, the original Project Alice is vital to my

Research…...to the whole process of domestication; her blood, her genetic structure, is the key…"

And when he saw that I don't care what he says, he explode in anger

"The longer she's out there, the greater chance we lose her again, I can't risk that!" he said with an

Angry tune

"That decision isn't yours to make, you will take no action until this matter has been discussed by

The committee at the next scheduled meeting, and doctor…" I looked at him

"That's an order" I said with a serious tune which means do something opposite and you will die,

After the meeting, I turned off the camera and started my plan on how to catch Alice

* * *

 _ **Dr. Isaacs's point of view**_

I started looking at my samples while copying the chairman's voice (or better say, THE ASS's voice),

After a few seconds, the voice was copied so I went to my computer to continue my devilish plan, I

Wrote' the committee authorizes immediate action, Release of vehicles and personnel under

Command of Dr. Isaacs, that's an order' in to the software and it turned it to a voice massage which I

Will sent it to everybody in the facility and allows me to continue my plan on using my toys on

Project Alice, tomorrow came and I went to the Vegas to put the container in front of the gas

Station because I tracked their location by our satellites and their trip is to the Vegas so that's mean

They need gas and supplies and a best way for me to check my precious toys on them and most

Importunely HER, after I dropped it there, we landed on a building's rooftop to wait until project

Alice dies and then we will take her body while it's still fresh; inside the room, I saw their

Location getting near

"Oh, the game has begun!" I said with excitement

* * *

 _ **Thank you to all fans who are reading this, ones again don't forget to comment and if something is**_

 _ **Too much or too less tell me please, I hope you fans have enjoyed it, wait till next chapter, byeee!**_


End file.
